Naruto And The Ink Machine
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Crossover idea that won't leave me alone,but I figured was still interesting. It will follow Bendy's canon to a degree and have some fan theories i've seen in the mix,otherwise the plot is all original. -Does contain Naruhina in later chapters and maybe just a dash of one-sided Sasunaru. Depends on how the plot goes.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sasuke,_

 _Seems like a lifetime since we work on that show together. 15 years really slips away,doesn't it?_

 _If you're in town,come visit the old studio. There's something I need to show you._

 _Your friend,Orochimaru_

.

Sasuke scoffed at the friend part as he placed the letter back in his pocket. He pushed his black out of his eye as he looked up at the old studio. It looked the same as he remembered,except the decay from age and the H from the Orochimaru Stuidos had fallen off. Sasuke chuckled a bit as he remembered when Orochimaru had the Joey Drew Studios taken apart and flown to Japan to be completely rebuilt.

As he was walking here from the airport and asked about it,people would tell him stories.

 _"Haven't you heard? That place is haunted. No one goes near there."_

 _"My friend snuck in there once. People said they could hear his screams of terror and pain and he was never seen from again."_

 _"Rumor has it that the studio workers just all vanished one day. Their family members went in to see what happened,but none of them ever came back out."_

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "I hate stupid ghost stories. Just cause a place is old,doesn't mean it's haunted."

He opened the door,letting out a cough from the dust,and looked around at the old posters for the show. It was a reboot for an old American cartoon named Bendy. They made sure to keep the designs the same as the were for the American version,more polished to look nicer,and none of the names were changed. Bendy stayed Bendy,but was given a tail,the wolf was named Boris,and the angel was still named Alice.

Sasuke turned the corner and was surprised to see an old timey projector running. Even more so when tried flipping a light switch and nothing happened. _"Is it powered by batteries or something?"_ He sighed and turned around the corner.

He noticed the place had been through remodels. So many,in fact,that he didn't recognize the place or remember his way around. He cursed as his slumped over. "How am I suppose to find him?" He pushed back his bangs as he straightened back up and started looking for wherever Orochimaru might be.

.

After an hour,Sasuke let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "I...I've been walking in circles."

"Whatcha looking for?"

Sasuke grabbed his heart as it started racing from the scare before turning around and raising his eyebrow. Standing behind him was a blonde,he couldn't be older then 19,who was dressed completely in black,white gloves,and a stupid,rather large bow tie. He also had black horns on the top of his head,but what was really odd to Sasuke was that the blonde's eyes. The pupils of his sky blue eyes were shaped like a little Pac-Men.

The blonde tilted his head and asked,"Who are you? Whatcha looking for?" with a smile. Sasuke watched what looked like a tail move behind the man before shaking his head and saying,"I'm Sasuke. I'm looking for someone."

The stranger smiled and said,"I can help you find them! Maybe you can meet my friends too!"

Sasuke stared confused for a second before shaking his head. "No. Just finding who i'm looking for is enough." The stranger pouted and looked up as Sasuke started walking off.

His eyes quickly flashed red before he walked up and got in front of Sasuke, "Maybe if you start the Ink Machine,your friend will show up." Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly at the word "Ink Machine" before he asked,"Where is it?" The stranger smiled then started walking around the corner. "Follow me!"

Sasuke watched as his tail disappeared behind the wall and started heading the other way. He may have wanted to find Orochimaru,but not enough to walk deeper into the studio with a creepy cosplayer.

He sighed and moved the old desks around before he flinched as he heard,"It's rude to ignore people who are trying to help you."

He steadied his heart rate and turned around to see the stranger again,though his voice sounded different. It was a bit deeper and more silky,compared to how childish it sounded before. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw the stranger's appearance had changed a bit too. The bowtie drooped,the sleeves looked like the started melting onto the gloves,his shoes were now bare black feet,his hair was longer and turned black,his facial marks were darker,and his eyes were now blood red.

 _"How did he change so fast?"_

The stranger gave a sly smile as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to Sasuke. He yanked the tie he was wearing and said,"I offered help and you ran away? That's not nice." He let out a small chuckle. "But,i'll speed up the process for you. The Ink Machine is in the back,got a nice big room all to its self. To make it work,you gotta collect the items depicted in the room with alters,hit the pressure switch in the music room,and then flip the switch back in the alter room."

He let go of Sasuke's tie and turned around. "Once you do that,the Ink Machine will turn on and you'll be able to find your friend." He gave a smirk. "And a little fun."

Sasuke clinched his tie as the stranger walked off,letting out a gasp when he saw small spikes sticking out his back,and gulped. What was with that guy? Was he gonna kill him if he didn't do what he said or something? And what did he mean by fun?

Sasuke let out a tsk and walked to the back of the studio. He turned the corner and found a larger room with an odd machine dangling from the roof. "Guess that's it." He sighed and plugged in the power it needed.

.

Sasuke had set the last item on its alter and was walking in the room the stranger had talked about. There was an old clip from the show playing and creepy whistling filled the room. He pressed the pressure button and made the walk back to the alter room,where he flipped the switch then sighing when he realized he had to walk to the other side of the studio again.

Halfway to the room,he noticed inky footprints on the floor and started following them. Once he reached the door the lead to,he jiggled the doorknob to find the door was locked and sighed. "Well,that was pointless..." He ran his hand through his hair and continued to the Ink Machine.

He saw the doorway was boarded up and took smaller steps closer. He reached out to start pulling the boards off as a black figure screeched and popped up from behind,reaching out for him,making Sasuke flinched and fall over when that happened.

Sasuke had no idea what just happened and he didn't wanna stay to find out. He jumped up and made a break for the door,seeing the studio going into a weird lockdown mode as ink flooded everywhere. He reached out for the front door when the floor gave out and he crashed into the ground.

He groaned and rubbed his neck as he sat up,wondering how he survived. He looked around the room,picked up the axe on the desk,and cut down the boards in the way. After walk through a pool of ink,he found a room filled with candles,coffins,and had a pentagram on the floor.

Sasuke felt a thud to the back of his head and fell to the floor. Trying to keep conscious,he saw black feet walk by him and heard a voice saying,"Sheep,sheep,sheep. It's time for sleep." before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke let out a groan as he pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head. "What asshole hit me?"

He looked around the room,noticing he was alone,before placing his hand on the nearest coffin. He gulped. _"Are there bodies in these? What the hell was Orochimaru doing?"_

He pulled his hand away and made his way down the hall after picking up the axe that was near by. When he turned the corner,he found himself in a hallway lit up by candles that was filled with more coffins and some symbols on the wall.

.

Finally,after managing to open a blocked hallway,Sasuke walked into what was the old music department. He ran his hand over the old sign and couldn't help but to smile. Coming into the music department always was his favorite part of his internship.

He sighed a bit before walking around again,stumbling into the recording room. Playing with the instruments caused a gate to open,scaring him a bit,and lead him into a secret room,where he found a small notebook. He opened it and instantly regreted his decision as he read paragraph after paragraph of talk about a lord and how he'll set everybody free,followed by a _"Can I get an amen?"_ harshly scribbled in.

"Hidan lost his damn mind..."

After setting the book down,Sasuke made his way back to the hallway,only to be stopped by creatures that emerged from the ink puddles on the floor. They moaned and groaned as they quickly crawled towards Sasuke,who was making his way to the door.

Sasuke quickly slammed the door shut before blocking it. " **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!** "

Before Sasuke could collect his thoughts,he received a hit to the back of the head and fell to floor,seeing a figure's feet before passing out.

"Sheep,sheep,sheep. It's time for sleep."

.

Sasuke felt something restricting his arms as he slowly came to. He slowly lifted his head to see a raggy Bendy in his face,making him jump a bit,as the Bendy back away. "There we go. Nice and tight."

Sasuke's ears perked up at the voice. "H-hidan?"

Hidan smiled as he lifted his inky finger up to his mask. "Shhh. You hear that? He's crawling above."

Sasuke looked up as a banging sound came from the vents while Hidan chuckled,"My Lord will be pleased by this new tender sheep." Sasuke looked back down at Hidan and asked,"W-what happened to you? Who's your _Lord_? What's going on?"

Hidan let out another chuckle as he starts walking to the door in the corner,"He will finally free me from this ink dark abyss of a body." "Hidan!"

The door closed behind Hidan before speakers came to life on the walls,"Sheep,sheep,sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning,you may wake. Or in the morning,you'll be dead."

Sasuke gasped and started trying to break free from the ropes as the room started shaking and filled with the sound of Hidan's insane laughter. "Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering. Show your face and take this tender sheep!"

The ropes finally fell off before Sasuke reached for the axe in the room. As he made his away to an exit,he could hear Hidan over the speakers. "My Lord?! Wait! No!"

.

Sasuke hacked away at the boards blocking his way. Things had died down,but Sasuke wasn't sticking around to see if it was really safe. He stopped to catch his breathe,looking over when he thought he saw the Ink Machine being lowered down off to his side,before he went back to hacking away,only for the axe to break after the last board. "Seriously?"

He shook his head,dropped the broken axe,and continued forward until he reached an ink flooded hallway. "Of course..."

As he went to step down into the ink,a white claw popped up from the ground,pulling whatever was on the other end up and filling the room with a horrible black aura and heartbeat. Sasuke slowly backed away as another arm emerged and started helping free whatever was in the ink.

Sasuke backed into the wall,inching his way to the corner to make a run for it,as a head and body finally emerged from the ink. The body of whatever it was so skinny that Sasuke could see its ribs,hip bones,joints,and the spikes that were present on its spine when it turned around,the limbs were so thin that Sasuke was surprised this thing could use them,and its face was the worst part. Black ink dripped down from the top of its head to its chin and its expression was this awful smile. Heavy,and rather labored,breathing could be heard along with the heartbeat coming from the creature.

It dropped its smile and started looked around for the footsteps it heard,making Sasuke guess it was blind,given he was right in front of its line of sight.

Something about the creature,though,felt really familiar to Sasuke. Despite how much ink ran off the creature's body,Sasuke could cleary make out long,spiky black hair with two horns on the top of its head along with a long,black tail swaying behind it. And when he looked down at the thing's chest,he saw a detached,drooping white bowtie covered in running ink. _"Is...Is this the guy from the first floor?"_

A snapping rang around the room,as the creature looked over at Sasuke while Sasuke realized he had stepped on a piece of the broken axe. _"Crap!"_

He gasped as the creature charged at him and ran as fast he could around the corner,down the hall,and jumped into the nearest room.

When he turned around to lock the door,he caught a glimpse of it running at him. It honestly scared the crap out of him to see it reaching out for him as it ran.

He slammed the door shut and blocked it up,hearing the creature bang on the door for a mintue or two before giving up and walking away.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before flinching at the sound of a can rolling behind him. He turned to see a tall man with spiky orange hair walk from around the corner. Sasuke recognized him from his internship days,but what threw him off was seeing this man dressed as the Boris character.

"Jugo?"


End file.
